


The New Beginning

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chains, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, One person naked/one person clothed, Padlocks, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Everyone celebrates the arrival of their firstborn differently.





	The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Deviant prompt: padlocks  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

On the other side of the thick, leaded glass, the world appeared to be trying to tear itself apart. The tall, mullioned windows gave Draco a clear view of the storm-tattered grounds behind the manor. Through the nearly solid wall of rain, he caught glimpses of the wave-tossed pond, and wondered briefly where the swans were sheltering. Closer to the house, the wind whipped water from the fountain and stripped the petals from the roses, sending them flying in a parody of snowflakes to plaster themselves against anything in their path. The box hedge was holding up fairly well, but the annual borders were flattened. The rain, hammering on the glass, made a staccato counterpoint to the constant roar of the wind.

Behind him, a sudden downdraft caused a puff of smoke from the fire to billow into the cosy library, and the scent of burning apple wood made him turn.

He had just banished the smoke and ash when the door opened and a house elf ushered a tall man in formal robes inside.

"Young Master's solicitor is here. Shall Carmen bring tea and cakes?"

Ignoring the house elf, Draco stepped forward, hand extended. "Good of you to come in this filthy weather, Longbottom."

"No problem at all, Malfoy." They shook hands firmly, then, remembering the house elf, Draco asked, "Tea? Of something stronger?"

Neville smiled. "I think tea – at least until our business is concluded."

"Of course. And you'll be staying for dinner?"

"That would be very generous of you."

Draco nodded to the house elf, who disappeared with a soft pop, then almost instantly reappeared with a laden tray. After setting the silver tea service on the big table by the windows, the house elf faced them. "Does Young Master require anything special to be prepared for his guest?"

"Whatever cook creates will be fine, I'm sure. And now, Carmen, I don't wish to be disturbed until the gong for dinner, is that clear?"

"Of course, Young Master." The elf bowed deeply and was gone almost silently.

"Carmen?" Neville smiled.

"Some of them have developed the most unusual ideas since their emancipation. That one has a fancy for opera." Draco laughed softly.

Neville shook his head in amusement. "And they still call you 'Young Master'?"

Draco's expression was wry. "Even though my parents have been living in exile for years."

"Italy, isn't it?"

"Tuscany. In a simple villa." Draco poured the tea and smiled. "With its own vineyard."

"I see." Neville accepted his cup of tea, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Always did land on his feet, your father."

"Fortunately, it seems to be a family trait." Draco put the heaping plate of cakes on a low table by the fire and waved Neville to a comfortable chair next to the hearth.

Once settled, they ate and drank in silence for several minutes. Draco was pouring a second cup of tea when Neville broke the silence.

"Asteria and the baby are doing well?"

Draco's hand jerked a tiny bit as he set down the silver pot. "Yes, quite well." He couldn't help smiling. "Strong little bugger."

"An heir, first try." Neville's expression was neutral.

"Thank the gods." Draco bit into an apricot tart.

"That bad?"

"Asteria is a nice girl, and a good pal, but we have no illusions about our marriage. Purebloods must marry purebloods and carry on the family name. This pile of stones must be passed on to a male heir. Surely your grandmother…?" He let the question hang, too polite to actually voice the inquiry.

"Mm." Neville bit into an éclair, then chewed and swallowed before answering. "She is old-fashioned, but doesn't push me too much since I… since Voldemort fell." He sipped his tea. "I think she's resigned herself. There's no fortune to inherit, after all, and that might make it easier for her."

Draco looked out of the window at the storm. "We don't all have your Gryffindor courage."

"You seem to have arranged an acceptable compromise." Neville leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Have I?" Draco's voice was wistful.

"Can you be happy with it?"

Draco sighed. "I can live with it, I suppose." He flashed a brief smile. "It _seems_ like a good plan – or good enough under the circumstances."

Neville studied him for a moment over the rim of his cup, then set it aside. "Shall we get on with it, then?"

They rose and crossed the room to a highly polished desk. Draco seated himself behind it and drew a quill and an ink bottle from the middle drawer. Neville drew a large sheaf of parchment from an inside pocket and flipped through the pages as Draco uncapped the ink.

"It's all as we discussed." Neville placed the pages on the blotter in front of Draco. "Asteria's solicitor went over everything with her and they made no changes." Neville drew up a straight-backed chair and sat opposite Draco. "Scorpius inherits everything, with the agreed upon exceptions for his mother.

"Asteria is to remain living at the Manor until Scorpius is of age, and may continue to do so as long afterward as she chooses. Either way, she has a guaranteed income for life. While living here, she is to act the social role of your wife on any and all occasions that it is necessary or desirable. She is to have her own wing of the manor and may command the entire household, and her life – apart from her social duties – as she wishes.

"She is free of any… _wifely_ obligations as long as Scorpius… lives. If something should happen to him, she will be obliged to assist you in… creating… another heir." Neville's cheeks flushed slightly.

"It all sounds so impossibly dreary," Draco sighed.

"Yes."

Draco dipped the quill in the ink and signed the last page with a flourish, then initialled each page individually. Neville signed as witness.

"Do you think she will be up to signing tonight?"

"We can go see." Draco stood up and stretched, then a smile spread over his face. "I want to show you my son at any rate."

"I'd insist."

They filed out of the library, walked to the front of the house and ascended the wide marble staircase. Taking a right on the upstairs landing, they walked the length of a long gallery, passed through a tapestry-covered door and into another hall. The first door on the right was ajar, warm light spilling onto the shadowy carpet. Draco peeked around the door and a tired voice bid them enter.

Asteria was propped up against a pile of pillows, her sleeping babe cradled in her arms. A nurse was fussing with the bedclothes. "Neville!" Her face lit up. "Come and see my boy."

Neville came forward eagerly. "You look beautiful, Asteria."

She laughed softly. "Hardly. But my baby _is_ beautiful, though only an hour old." She folded back a corner of the soft blanket and showed a pink face, angelic in sleep.

Neville reached out and gently touched the plump cheek. "He really is beautiful."

"Because he looks like his mother." Draco was leaning against the headboard, a fond smile on his face.

"Nonsense." Asteria shifted the weight in her arms and smiled up at Draco. "He couldn't be mistaken for anything but a Malfoy."

Draco looked shyly pleased, then made a sudden face. "Nobody better call him ferret face."

Neville laughed softly. "Who would do that?"

Before Draco could respond, Asteria interrupted. "No fighting now. Did you bring the papers, Neville?"

"I did."

Asteria passed the sleeping baby to Draco, and Neville summoned a book so she could have a solid surface to rest the papers on. She glanced over them, then signed and initialled in all the right places. The nurse signed as witness.

"A glass of champagne?" Draco was grinning.

"Why not?" Asteria laughed softly. "Just a sip, anyway."

As if waiting, Carmen popped into the room bearing a tray with three glasses and a tall bottle. She set the things on a small table and disappeared. The nurse took the baby and Neville passed Asteria a glass while Draco wrestled out the cork, then poured the sparkling, golden liquid.

"To Scorpius." Draco lifted his glass.

"And his parents," Neville added. Draco cast him a long look over the rim of his glass as he drank.

They lingered a few more minutes, then said their good-byes and went back to the library in silence, the bottle of champagne dangling from Draco's fingers. Once inside, with the door closed, Draco refilled their glasses. They touched the rims of their glasses, then locked eyes as they drank.

"So." Draco broke eye contact as he set his glass down.

"Indeed." Neville placed his glass carefully on the mantle. He turned and faced Draco, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Did you get them?"

"Yes." Draco couldn't help an answering smile.

Neville approached slowly, reaching up for the buttons on Draco's robes. He undid them deliberately, taking his time with each one until several were loose. Then, placing his palms against Draco's chest, he pushed the lush fabric back over his shoulders. With the softest whisper of sound, the robe slipped down to form a puddle of green around Draco's feet, and he shivered. He was now naked.

A soft humming noise whispered into Draco's ears as Neville feathered his finger tips over Draco's collar bone, then down to pick lightly at the small, gold hoops in Draco's nipples. Draco drew breath sharply as Neville's nails flicked the jewellery.

"Hurt?" Neville's whisper was barely audible.

Draco shook his head. "Healing spells; I'm fine."

"Good," the word was breathed against Draco's neck between the lingering kisses that Neville was placing there. Below Draco's ear, under his jaw, down the pulsing artery to the hollow at the base of his throat, teeth skimmed his collarbone before warm, moist lips ventured lower and closed around Draco's stiff nipple. He moaned as Neville's hot tongue played with the ring, then gasped as strong teeth tugged the ring gently.

After inspecting the other nipple in the same fashion, Neville stepped back and dragged the backs of his knuckles down over Draco's flat belly, lower, until they barely met the nest of golden curls. Opening his hand, Neville danced his fingers along the shaft of Draco's swollen cock, lightly brushing the head that protruded from the foreskin, and gently probing the opening made by the ring of the new Prince Albert piercing.

Dropping to one knee for a better view, Neville leaned forward and look Draco's blushing cock to the root in one go. His eyes fluttered closed and he hummed in appreciation as he withdrew part way, pausing to use his tongue to explore the ring.

Draco moaned, then shuddered deeply as Neville stood once more.

"They're gorgeous, Draco." He reached into an inside pocket of his robes. "Just perfect."

With slow motions, he withdrew handfuls of fine golden chains, letting them slide sensuously through his fingers and waterfall from hand to hand. Smiling at Draco's flushed face and bright eyes, he set the chains on the desk and reached into the pocket again. This time, he withdrew a shorter chain that was actually a number of small padlocks linked together. They joined the chains on the desk.

Draco moistened his lips, his breathing becoming unsteady.

Neville stirred the pile of chain with a finger, then, finding the end he was looking for, drew up a few feet of the shimmering links. Holding his fingers like scissors and murmuring a word under his breath, he snipped off a length of chain. He rubbed the cut ends between his hands and whispered another charm, and suddenly there were larger rings at each end. Gently, his fingers never brushing Draco's skin, he slid the chain around the back of Draco's neck, then let the ends hang as he reached for the locks. Neville selected one of the slightly larger locks, and squeezed the body between thumb and forefinger. It sprang open.

Draco's eyes dilated as Neville gathered up the ends of the chain, slipped the lock through the rings, and holding it just under Draco's ear, pressed the lock closed with a sharp 'snick'.

Tremors rippled through Draco's body and he closed his eyes, summoning his control.

Neville smiled.

Gathering up the pile of chain, Neville held the end and let the rest cascade down over Draco's shoulder. Goose flesh rose where the cool metal slithered against his skin. Neville slipped the end up through one of the nipple rings, under the neck chain, and down to the other nipple. He then enlarged the end link to a small ring, selected a tiny lock from the ones on the desk, and locked chain and nipple ring together. Moving back to the first ring, he "snipped" the chain, made a ring, and locked that end in place.

Draco's breathing was harsher now, but he didn't move.

Neville dropped to one knee, and picked up the end of the chain from where it lay on the pile of links. He ran his fingers ever so lightly up the shaft of Draco's straining cock, then slipped the end of the chain through the ring of the Prince Albert. Leaning in, he swept his tongue over the tip of Draco's cock, then, grasping the end of the chain in his teeth, he stood up.

A small sound of yearning escaped Draco's parted lips as the moving links of the chain caused the ring in his cock to vibrate. With a smile, Neville enlarged the end link, picked up a lock, and once again holding it just under Draco's ear, locked chain to chain. At the snick of the lock, Draco's hips surged helplessly. But Neville was too far away for contact and Draco whimpered.

Lowering himself to one knee again, Neville carefully measured and snipped the chain, made the end ring larger, and after taking Draco's cock in his mouth _only once_ , he hooked a finger in the Prince Albert ring and stretched the cock upward slightly. He fastened the ring and chain together with the decisive click of one of the heavier locks.

Draco was trembling as Neville rose and stepped back to assess his handiwork.

"Beautiful." He came forward and kissed Draco lightly. With a hungry cry, Draco strained upward to deepen the kiss, but Neville wouldn't let him. Draco's eyes flashed in frustration.

Neville trailed his fingers lightly over Draco's nipples watching the light glint off the metal. "Ready?"

" _Fuck_ yeah." Draco gritted out between clenched teeth as he turned. A causal word anchored the desk to the floor as he braced his hands firmly on the edge and spread his legs. Tossing his hair out of his eyes, he looked over his shoulder.

"Well?" There was an edge of impatience to his voice.

"Just admiring the view." Neville stepped forward, spreading his robes as he did so. He, too, was naked beneath his garment. He stroked two fingers up Draco's crack, pausing to tease his hole for a few seconds. Charmed lube glistened when he removed his hand to position his cock. He leaned forward, steadily increasing the pressure until he slipped past the ring of muscle and sank balls deep inside Draco's arse. He paused, eyes closed, as he fought to control himself.

Draco gasped, took two deep breaths and then glared back over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? The dinner gong will go any minute."

"Right," Neville grinned and set about giving Draco a thorough fucking. His strokes were long, but quick and hard, and Draco was soon grunting with each impact from Neville's hips, pushing back as hard as he could against the bigger man.

"Damn, you have a tight arse, Malfoy." Neville was starting to sweat from the exertion.

"Why shouldn't I?" Draco's peeved voice came out in bursts as he continued to get pounded. "Think that monster cock of yours would have wreaked it by now?"

"Just… glad… it… hasn't."

Draco gave a short bark of laughter and thrust back hard.

Mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of that ripe arse, Neville was close. He ran a hand over the white skin, then slapped it hard. Draco let out a yelp, but Neville, entranced by the blush of his handprint against the paleness, slapped him again. Then, reaching forward, he slipped his hand under the chain collar and used it to force himself ever harder and deeper into Draco.

With a choked cry, Draco went rigid. His back arched, his head dropped forward, and he stopped breathing as he orgasm burst from him.

Neville sucked in his breath sharply as Draco's muscles clamped down on him, and after just two more stuttering thrusts, Neville's release exploded inside Draco's welcoming heat.

He released his grip on the collar as he bent forward slowly and kissed Draco's back. Straightening, he eased out of Draco gently, uttering a cleaning charm. When Draco turned, Neville already had his robes back in perfect order. Going to his knee one last time, he cradled Draco's now overly-stretched cock in one hand and squeezed the lock to release it. As his cock flopped into Neville's hand, Draco breathed a sigh of relief that became a hum of pleasure as Neville licked and kissed his spent member.

Standing again, Neville slowly and deliberately removed the locks and chains, stashing everything in his inner pocket when done. He bent and kissed first one, then the other nipple, and stroked Draco's cheek. Draco responded by reaching up to tangle his hands in Neville's hair and pulling him down for a thorough snogging.

A deep _bong_ came from the front of the house.

"Perfect timing." Draco pulled on his robes.

"Perfect everything." Neville's voice was soft.

"Arse." Draco's cheeks flushed a becoming shade.

~~

They spoke little throughout the excellent dinner, and as they rose to retire to the smoking room, Carmen asked, "Would Young Master like Carmen to prepare the red bedroom for his guest?" She blinked enormous eyes. "The weather is still cruel."

"That would be most kind," Neville directed his reply to the House Elf.

"Thank you, Carmen," Draco added with aplomb.

Once settled by the fire with brandy and cigars, Neville chuckled. "Cheeky little thing."

"The weather _is_ foul." Draco puffed on his Cuban.

"That it is." Neville sipped his brandy.

~~

It was close to midnight and they lay panting and sated on their backs, shoulders touching. Draco rolled onto his side and traced the bite mark on Neville's shoulder with a finger.

"Do you think we should make this a regular thing?"

"How regular?"

"Daily?"

"You mean me move in?" Neville turned his head to look at Draco. "You think you could handle the _Sword of Gryffindor_ two to three times a day, every day?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_."

Neville grinned. "Well, since you ask so nicely…."

~ end ~


End file.
